The Events Thereafter
by Serpentine Fire1
Summary: Can the Tragedy known as Rory and Tristan's relationship ever work? Or have too many mistakes been made? Trory. (tenative title)


Chapter One: The Return of the King

__

***

The sounds of a new Chilton morning filled the air as Rory entered the bleak stoned school, her book bag digging into her back as she strode past the glaring gargoyles above her. With firm, steady steps, she made her way past the entrance and with brief sigh, reached into her locker and began fumbling through her books. In the midst of the shuffle a voice reached her ears, causing Rory to immediately stop what she was doing and scowl. 

"You don't look so good Gilmore. Late night last night? The party must have been too much for you. Oh, wait, you weren't at the party were you? Shame really, everyone was there. Well, other than the rejects of course."

"Get lost Paris." The answer was automatic. By now, Rory was used to Paris' persecuting--at least outwardly. Inwardly, it was a little harder to tune out her sharp words and comments. 

"Get lost? Oh why would I want to do that? We're having such a nice conversation."

"If you think having a nice conversation is similar to sleeping on a bed of nails, then I suppose I agree with that." Rory slammed her locker shut and began walking away towards her first period class with Paris keeping right up with her. 

"What, are you insinuating that I'm a bad conversationalist? I'm shocked Gilmore. Appalled." 

Rory sighed, stopping in mid-stride right in front of their classroom before turning around. "And I'm sick--sick of all of this. I swear, standing here listening to you is making be want to barf. The fact is Pars, these pointless sparring sessions of ours are starting to get on my last nerve. Why don't you bother someone else so early in the morning?" 

"Why should I when it's so much fun?" Paris' tone was mocking. 

"Because you'd think a person your age would have something more to do than to make my life a living hell."

"You'd think that wouldn't you?"   


Rory threw up her hands with frustration. "Paris, what is it exactly that I've done to make you hate me so much? Ever since I first came to this school you've had it out for me."

"What, you think I'm signaling you out? Sorry to burst your narcissistic bubble, but I'd be doing this to any Brutus that I happened to venture upon."

"No, I don't think so. I've always been nice to you, more so than anyone else in this school, and yet you still insist like acting like I'm the enemy. When will you get that I'm not and that I'm on your side?"

"When you prove it to me."

"Like I did when I agreed to be your Vice-President so you could win the election?"

Paris sneered. "No, like you did when you formed an alliance with Francie."

An impatient sound came from Rory's throat. "How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't do that! Look, does it make any sense that I would? You're my friend Paris. Or at least you were. And Francie is just a lying manipulator, you know that. Why would you possibly believe her more than me?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Gilmore. What you fail to realize, what you've _always_ failed to realize, is that you and I have always been competition. The rest of these nitwits at these school, they barely register on my radar, but you, you actually have some marginal bit of sense."

Rory sighed with exasperation. "Gee, is that supposed make me feel better?"

She continued on as if she hadn't heard. "The fact of the matter is, we've always been rivals and that's _not_ going to change. And I have no qualms, none whatsoever, about crushing any and every rival I have before they do." 

With one last daunting glare, Paris turned on her heels and entered the classroom just as the bell rang. With a slight shake of her head and a forlorn sigh, Rory followed in after her, her mood and spirits considerably worse for the wear.

The sounds of scarping desks and garbled words from her peers reached Rory's ears in a blur of noise. She barely heard the sound of her teacher as she made her way into the classroom.

"Ah, Ms. Gilmore, nice of you to join our ranks."

Rory's words sounded tired as she spoke. "Sorry Mr. Clayborne, but I was right outside when the bell rang and-" 

"I'm afraid that to be marked on time, one must actually _be _on time."

"Yes Mr. Clayborne." Rory bit back yet another sigh as she made her way to her seat, pretending not to notice the triumphant smile on Paris' face as the teacher marked her late.

"Just take your seat quickly. As usual we are behind and we have no time to waste. Louise, kindly get off Rick's lap and sit down where you're suppose to. Unless you want me to move your chair to the principal's office."   


"No Mr. Clayborne, not at all." Louise smiled sweetly at the teacher. With one last sideways glance at Rick she left his lap, taking her seat and fixing her rumpled shirt. 

Mr. Clayborne, the oily haired Physics teacher who was rumored to be having an affair with his therapist, cleared his throat as his usual sign of beginning the class. "Good. Now that you've all finally gotten settled, turn to page three hundred and twelve in your books. Mr. Williamson, please proceed in reading the first problem and writing the answer on the board. Ms. Greer you take the next problem and-" 

The sound of the opening door halted his speech. With an aggravated frown the teacher turned his head and faced the now opened door where most of the students in the room were staring.

And there, right in front of their eyes, stood the former King of Chilton.

***

The ringing of the bell was like a sign of freedom. Usually at it's welcomed sound a whole room would be cleared in a matter of seconds. But today was a little different as students began making their way towards one sole entity, unmindful of the bell's symbol for escape.

Tristan tried swiveling his way past the group that was forming around him but found that he couldn't. His eyes were held intently on one brunette quickly grabbing her books and making her way towards the exit. 

"Tristan, I can't believe you're finally back! Everyone here missed you so much!"

Tristan nodded at the smiling blond as he tried to shift past her. 

"Yeah, I missed you too... um...."

"Lydia." The blond smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, Lydia. "

She giggled. "Hey listen, I'm having this party next week and I'd love it if you could go with-"

"Yeah, that's great. I'll be sure to be there. Hey listen, I really gotta go Linda, so if you could just excuse me...." Without waiting for an answer, Tristan quickly shoved his way past the people around him. With long steps he reached the classroom exit, but was once again stopped by a voice.

"DuGrey. Haven't even been here a few hours and already you've got a girl trying to jump your bones."

Stopping for only a second, Tristan glanced at the speaker. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back in its usual style, her face just as intense and serious as he remembered it being. For an instant it was as if he had never left. 

"Paris."

"Wow, his Royal Highness remembers my name. I'm honored."

"Of course, how could I ever forget a girl like you? And I see you still have your shadows following you as always." He nodded at the girls behind her, one giving him a suggestive stare, the other simply smiling happily. "Louise, Madeline."

"Hey Tris. You look as good as ever. I see Military School wasn't one for brownies and chocolate cake." Louise looked him up and down with a smirk.

Tristan gave a sideways glance out the door before he spoke. The brown haired girl was gone.

"You don't look to bad yourself Louise. But listen, I really gotta move-"

Madeline broke in. "You missed the party last night Tristan! It was the best! Well, not as good as any of _yours_ of course."

Tristan shrugged at the smiling girl, trying his best to edge towards the door. "No one can be as good as me I guess."

"Never! You're parties were legendary! Everyone here really missed you a lot you know, while you were gone."

Louise stepped in closer and grinned. "Especially me."

Paris' steely gaze made its way fourth. "Louise, the man's hasn't even been back for a day. Why don't you try keeping your hormones at bay until he's settled in?"

She laughed loftily. "Why, so you can grab him first? Use your new experience with Jamie to your benefit? Sorry, but you're going to have to play the game just like everyone else if you want him."

Paris scowled, the name Jamie causing a slight blush to rise across her cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Madeline's voice rose up with its usual oblivious tone. "But I thought you liked Tristan? I mean you've been practically in love with him since forever haven't-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Madeline, or I swear to whatever supernatural creature there is up there that you won't live to see your next facial!"

"Ladies, ladies," Tristan raised his hands in a motion for peace. "Take a deep breath and calm down, you're getting emotional over nothing. You three talk this out, and we'll catch up sometime later."

And with that he was out the door.

Speechless, the three girls looked on at his retreating figure.

Louise's irritated voice spoke out. "Where does he think he's going? I wasn't done welcoming him yet."

***

Tristan turned the corner and quickly glanced around, his eyes scanning for a familiar head of brown hair. He caught sight of it as it neared a water fountain and Tristan ran forward to catch up.

"Rory!"

The set of feet began walking quicker. With a scowl, Tristan reached out to grab onto the girl's arm. 

"Get off me DuGrey!" She jerked her arm back and tried to walk away. He reached out and pulled her back.

"I said get off me!" Her pleas increased as he pulled her into an empty classroom and shut the door. With eyes blazing bright with anger, Rory yelled out in protest. "What the heck are you doing? Are you crazy? Let go of me!"

"Not until you promise that you won't run away."

Rory squirmed but couldn't get out of his grasp. "Why should I promise you anything? What can you possibly want with me?"

His voice was serious. "Don't give me that. We have to talk."

"_We_ don't need to do anything. _I_ need to get to class,"

"What you need to do is listen to me."

"What, you think I owe you anything? There's nothing for us to talk about. Now let me go to class before I'm late!"

"No, not until we're done talking."

"Fine. It's a nice day out isn't it? I wish it were sunny more often. What do you think about-"

"Not about the weather damn it!"

"Then about what? I have nothing to say to you. Absolutely nothing."

"Don't give me that. You know as well as I that we have unfinished business. And we need to finish it."

She scoffed. "I tried that before, remember? It didn't work. Why should it work out now? Because you want it to?" 

Tristan paused and said nothing. Finally, in a softer tone he answered back. "I never meant for things to end up the way that they did. I shouldn't have stopped writing after what happened. I never meant to-"

"To what? To hurt me like you did? To use me like you did? Excuse me if I don't believe you."

Tristan's eyes were solemn. "Look, can't we just talk about this? How about coffee after school? There's this great place I know that-"

Rory's voice was cold and steady as she spoke. "I'd much rather _die_ than go anywhere with you."

Tristan said nothing for a moment. Slowly, he let go of her arm and stepped back. Without glancing behind her, Rory turned and hurried from the room. 

Tristan watched her departing figure and took a seat at an empty desk. He placed his elbows on the cold, wooden surface, silently burying his face in his hands. His words were soft and muffled as he spoke. 

"How the hell did everything get so fucked up?"

The only answer was the silence of the classroom. 


End file.
